Cavity
by cornwallace
Summary: Plunge the knife into its heart. Bleed your legs together.
1. Moths and the sun

Chapter one;  
Moths and the sun.

* * *

"Please," he says, his blue eyes filling with tears. "Please don't do this."

Fucking pathetic.

I can't even feel sorry for him.

"Stop acting like such a fucking girl," I tell him.

"Amy, please. I love you. Don't do this to me," he begs. "I can be better, I promise. I can be better for you."

"No, you can't. And even if you could, honestly, it wouldn't be worth the wait."

"How can you say that? I thought you loved me."

"Pillow talk, baby. Just think of it all as pillow talk."

"Baby-"

"Get the fuck out of my face, hedgehog. I'm done with you. I've gotten all I can from this relationship, and I'm done."

I push him aside as I make my way past him, and to the door of his crappy one bedroom apartment.

Some fucking hero.

Can't even save himself.

"Amy, wait."

The door slams behind me, in his face, cutting him off for good.

Finally, I think to myself as my feet take me down this ugly hallway with the piss stain colored wall paper.  
It's over.

I'm free.

* * *

"Finally get it taken care of?" she asks, nonchalantly stuffing a fry into her mouth.

She sits across from me at the booth of this shitty little diner we tend to meet at for coffee.

I'd never eat here.

Relatively deserted. Ugly wooden walls decorated in a seemingly random and unrelated mess of flair.

I refill my mug, and tear open two packets of sugar at once. Add creamer. Stir.

"Yes ma'am," I say, sipping my coffee.

"How did he take it?"

"Funny you should ask. Broke his heart."

"Aw."

"Fuck him. He was pathetic. I mean, what kind of a man gets on his knees, and literally begs for you? Crying, no less. Pussy."

"Sounds kind of sweet, actually."

"Yeah, well I practically felt like a lesbian."

"Harsh," she says, wiping her mouth with the crumpled napkin balled up in her oversized hands.

"I guess."

My eyes wander to Rouge's rack.  
What I wouldn't give for tits like that. What I wouldn't kill.  
Bitch.

I'd kill her if I thought I could actually replace mine with hers.

Ah, well. I'm prettier anyway. She has an ugly face. Sad, but true.

"You know," I say, "when they say he's fast, they aren't kidding. He finishes everything quickly. Everything."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. Greased Lightening, I called him." I let out a cute giggle. "Boy, that got him all butthurt every time."

"I don't understand why you're so hard on him. I mean, you cheated on him. You treated him like complete shit. Don't you think you could have let him off easy?"

Glare.

"You've cheated on Knuckles," I say.

"Which is why I'd let him off easy if I ever chose to leave him. But.."

"But what?"

"Too sweet of a deal. Don't think that'll happen."

"Why?"

"Knuckles is loyal. He treats me right. He's practically my slave. He does anything I ask him to. You should hear him when he talks to me. Like a dog that's afraid that it's about to get in trouble."

"You think he's loyal?"

"Totally. And the most gullible man I've ever met in my whole life. Poor bastard would dig a hole for us if I told him the sky was falling. Sometimes I feel sorry for him."

"Mm."

We'll see just how loyal Knuckles can be.

"Don't you ever feel sorry for someone you're hurting, Amy?"

Can't say that I do, Rouge.  
Can't say that I do.

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever feel sorry for them?"

* * *

Sonic smiles at me and it makes me sick to my stomach.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

I nod.

"I don't want to," he says. "I'm scared."

The sky is a dark grey. Dark, like a giant rain cloud.  
The small wooden boat we sit in rocks very gently in the somewhat calm, salty waters around us.

I can see a lonely beach in the distance. Looks completely void of life.

"You love me, don't you?" I ask.

"Of course I do," he starts. "But.."

"No buts. If you love me, you'll do it."

He pauses for a moment, silently staring at me. He tries to force a smile, before quietly looking down. Finally, he replies.

"Okay," he says. I'll do it."

"Good," I say.

*  
i hand him  
the knife  
and he takes it from me  
blue eyes sparkling  
bile rising up to the back of my throat  
he stabs it  
into his chest  
the cracking of his sternum  
the stupid fucking look  
on his dumb fucking face

he cries  
and i try so hard  
to suppress a giggle  
he saws the blade downward  
bone snapping  
crunching  
face contorting  
eyes bulging  
straining  
bleeding.

Bleed.

He forces the knife in to the handle and pries his chest apart sideways.  
Sickening cracks.

Sonic hands me the bloody knife, his hands stained red.  
He stuffs his fist into the open wound and pulls out his beating heart.

Ahahahahahahah.

"The pile," I say. "Put it in the pile."

He wordlessly drops his heart into my collection on the floor of the boat between us.

Look at the pile, satisfied.  
Eyes wander back up to.. wait, Knuckles?

"When I bleed," Knuckles says, a line of bloody drool running from the corner of his mouth, and down his chin. "I bleed for you."

The color drains from his face.  
Pale as a sheet. His eyes dilate.

"All for you."

He leans over, gravity pulling him overboard.

Splash.

* * *

I open my eyes and I'm drenched in sweat.

It's freezing.

Throw back the soaked sheets and scramble through the darkness to the bathroom.

Grope along the wall for the light switch, hugging the flat surface and slowly flailing.  
The light finally comes on and I breathe a sigh of relief.

Stumble over to the mirror and look at myself.  
A shiver runs down my spine.

Turn to the bath and turn the handle that makes the shower head spill scalding water.

Attention redirected to myself, that is to say, my reflection.  
My pale, sweaty reflection.

My shell.  
My pretty shell..

I fucking hate it.

I sit and watch it disappear into the fog.

* * *

"Do you come here often?"

Give me a break.

"That's certainly the most cliché pick up line I've heard in a long time. Did you really just ask me that? I didn't know people even used that one in real life."

He nervously laughs.  
"You're funny. No, really. You look familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

"I'm Rouge's friend. Amy."

His drink is set down next to him on the bar and he picks it up.

The plan was just to scope things out. I've heard from Rouge that he likes to come here and get drunk when he's in town on visit. Wasn't even sure if he was in town, and he's already hitting on me. This will be a fucking cakewalk.

"Oh! Sonic's girl! How's he doing?"

"I wouldn't know. He broke it off with me.."

"When did that happen?"

"Not too long ago. I don't really want to talk about it."

"I understand. Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. That would be nice."

I always get what I want.

Always.

* * *

You might be surprised how easy it is to get your best friend's boyfriend to fuck you.

I'm not. But you might be.

Moaning loudly, I pretend to really be into this. My screams of "pleasure" in sync with the sound the headboard makes when it knocks against the wall of the hotel room he rented us for the night.

It doesn't last for very long, but I still manage to reach a somewhat disappointing climax.

Another fucking disappointment.

He collapses on top of me, exhausted. Inhaling and exhaling deeply as his back moves up and down softly.

I can see him getting better.  
With the right teacher, of course.

There are tricks to making men fall in love with you.

Make them think they're the best you've ever had in the sack, and they melt into putty. The ugly truth can always come later.

Make them feel good about themselves. It's easy. If you make them feel good about themselves, they're more likely to want to be around you as often as they can. Suck his cock for bonus points. If you're good at it, that can seal his fate.

It also doesn't hurt to be hot.  
Not at all.

Beauty takes work. Lots of it.

Let them think they always have the upper hand. At least, until it's time to crush them.

You have to top every other girl in their life.

Which, obviously, isn't very hard for me to do.

Keep these things in mind, and you'll be hearing the words

* * *

"I love you, Amy."

* * *

in no time.

* * *

"You do?"

"I really think I do. I've never felt this way about anyone else."

My naked body wrapped up in his strong arms.

I look up at his face, and plant a gentle kiss on his right cheek.

"I love you, too, Knuckles."

* * *

Men are such foolish creatures.


	2. Wolves and the moon

Chapter two;  
Wolves and the moon.

* * *

Rouge doesn't know yet, but soon enough, she will.

Tonight, he will buy me a souvenir.  
Like all the others.

A symbol, of sorts.

I will hold onto a piece of his fractured heart, for years to come.  
I will put it in the box with all the others.  
I will forget about it, like I always do.

I won't care about it, but I'll always hold onto it.

He'll surely think of it more than I.

Looking into the mirror, I see myself for what I really am.

Perfect.

Don't change a thing, hon.

* * *

"You're all dolled up today," she says, exhaling cancerous smoke. So fitting. "You got a date tonight, or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Rouge." I say, smirking.

She has no idea.

"Who's the poor fucker this time?"

Stupid fucking cunt.

"It's a secret," I say. "He has a girlfriend. I promised I wouldn't say anything until the inevitable breakup."

"Aw, come on," she says, extinguishing her cigarette. "You can tell me. Do I know him?"

I nod my head.

"Who is it?"

"Not. Until. The. Breakup." I say, sipping my coffee.

"Aw," she relents, "you're no fun."

"I'm loads of fun, Rouge. You have no idea. Barrels."

"Barrels?"

"Barrels. You working tonight?"

"Yeah, working today and tomorrow. It's Friday, so the place will be packed. It always is on weekends. Tips galore."

By place she means the strip club. She'll call it exotic dancing, but there isn't much in the way of exotic about grinding your tits into some fat, lonely fuck's face.

She'd be better off sucking dick for coin with a face like that. Gorgeous and desperation never mix.  
Her excessive makeup makes her look like a clown, begging for attention.

My cell phone rings. I check the screen to see who's calling, and quickly deposit the object back into my purse.

"Who is it? Mysterion?"

"Just another relic of the past, desperately trying to cling to my existence."

The phone stops ringing.  
The voicemail tone sounds.

"Poor fucker," she says, like a broken record.

"Sonic doesn't deserve your sympathy. He was an asshole. You didn't know him like I did."

"He seemed nice," she says flatly, her eyes closed as her hands blindly gesture.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Rouge."

* * *

The seat most used in my house.  
I find myself here often.

"What is it you want, Amy?"

The vanity mirror before me, cosmetics spread out on the flat surface below.

"Just what is it exactly that you want?"

That isn't an easy question to answer.  
I can remember a time when I would have felt otherwise.

There was once a point, long ago, when I could have answered that question with a single word.

A name.

Sonic.

Sonic left a void in my heart the first time we spoke.  
I was too young for him.

I didn't think I could ever have him.

This void, I tried to fill with many others, as I aged. None of them succeeded. All disappointments.

When I finally got Sonic, I was happy at first.  
I'm pretty sure I was happy.

But the more I was around him, the more I was around him, the more of a disappointment even he became. The void couldn't be filled, not even by the one who created it.

I became bitter.

I treated him like all the worthless pack mules before him. Perhaps worse. Who cares, though? Not me. That's for fucking sure.

Think of it as doing him the service of reminding him that he's mortal. We can't always get what we want in real life. We can't always win.

But that brings me back to the question. What do I want?

Knuckles?  
No.  
Pure sport.  
He's there to get the taste of Sonic out of my mouth.

"What do you want, Amy?"

"Nothing," I say.

It's getting hard to breathe.

Heart racing.

"What do you need?"

I need to lay down.

Head spinning.

"Come on. You can tell me. What is it you need, child?"

"Something," I say, gasping for ai-

* * *

They're all here.  
All of them and so many others I can barely recognize.  
Floating face-first in the water around my boat.  
Sonic and Knuckles, the closest on both sides.  
Things get darker.  
Blood dripping from the knife in my hands, pattering against my knees, running down my shins.  
I can hear her.  
The sea witch.  
Singing to me from beneath the depths of the water all around me.  
The skin on my legs slowly beginning to fuse together.  
I kick one leg to free myself.  
Flesh tears and I scream, falling forward onto my face. Hitting the bottom hard.  
I scream, but the singing gets louder.  
Echoing off the hallow walls of my mind.  
Such a beautiful voice.  
"Your kingdom awaits you," she whispers to my brain.  
The boat begins to rock violently, and I see hands wrapping around the edges.  
The distinct hands of Knuckles.  
Sonic.  
My legs have fused together entirely, taking the shape of a twisted mermaid's tail of flesh, fur and bone.  
I scream once more. It does me no good.  
Lightening strikes and I no longer see any sign of land around me.  
I try to climb to my feet, but the searing pain in the mess of what was once my legs causes me to fall once more.  
I can't see.  
I can feel their hands.  
Clawing at my flesh.  
There is no air in my lungs.  
I can't breathe.  
I can't scream.

* * *

I open my eyes.  
My phone's ringing.

I pick it up and look at the face.  
Knuckles.  
I answer.

"Are you ready?" his voice asks, through the device.

"Yeah. Are you almost here?"

"I'll be there in a few."

"See you then."

Hang up.

There's a knocking at my door.

"Christ, Knuckles, that was fast."

I get up and make my way to the door.

Check myself in a nearby mirror, first.

Knocking continues.

"I'm coming," I say, turning towards the door.

I open it to find something I didn't expect on the other side.  
Someone, rather.

"You look beautiful tonight, Amy," Sonic says. His expression is sour. Arms crossed. Tapping his foot impatiently.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I ask.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls?"

"Because it's over, you fucking retard! Get a clue. Take a fucking hint. Get the fuck out of my doorway, and out of my life. For fuck's sake."

I go to close the door in his face, but he stops it with his hand, just short of the frame.

"If I were you, Amy, I would strongly reconsider my actions at this point in time."

"Well, you aren't me, are you?" I ask, through the door. "You're you. You're pathetic. You're wasting my time and pissing me off. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Now."

"Wrong answer," he says, quickly forcing his strength into the door, and the door into my face, sending me backward, tumbling to the ground.

The impact the floor makes on my back forces all of the oxygen from my lungs and I can't breathe.

I can't breathe.

I can't speak.

I can't scream.

"You were going out on a date tonight, weren't you? You fucking slut," he says, adding a kick to my ribs.

Sharp pain.

My hands grasped tightly around my face. I can feel the blood from my nose soaking into my gloves.

I watch his feet carry him around me until he stands at mine.

He looks at me and scowls.

"You disappoint me, Amy," he says, tapping his foot once again.

Stupid fuck has no idea what a fucking disappointment he was.

"I treated you like a fucking queen. You treated me like shit. Now, I think I'll take what I want from you.

I struggle to breathe as he kneels down between my legs.

He reaches up my skirt, and I try to kick violently, but he catches my legs and forces them to the ground, pinning them with his own.

I try to strike him, but he gets my panties around my knees anyway. Before I can react, he's on top of me, holding my body down with his.

"Stop!" I manage to cry out before his hand clamps tightly over my mouth.

"It was always about you, wasn't it?" his harsh whispers ask. "Well, now it's my fucking turn."

In vain, I struggle to free myself as his dry flesh grinds against mine.

My muffled screams mean nothing as he forces himself inside of me.

"Stop!" I try to scream at him once again, but his hand is about as far as my protests get.

He's pumping inside me, each thrust sending shockwaves of pain through my dry cunt.

I cannot stand not being in charge.

I try to go somewhere else, to steer my thoughts to another time, another place.

Each time his pelvis slams into mine, it snaps me out of whatever fantasy world I've made it to, and back into reality.

I would give anything for this to just fucking be over already, Jesus fucking Christ, Sonic, you come quickly every other fucking time we've had sex, and this has to be the one time you fucking don't?

He grabs my head and slams it into the ground, hard.

Throbbing pain.

Double vision.

Hard to think.

He collapses on top of me, breathing heavily.

Exhausted.

I can't move.

Hard to think.

As his hand leaves my mouth, I gasp for air, and it all goes blank.

* * *

Nails dig into flesh.

Lightening strikes.

I writhe in pain.

I swing blindly.

I pray.

Wind is blowing hard.

Boat rocking violently over thrashing waves.

The hands forfeit their grasp to physics.

I feel nothing.

As if I am floating on thin air.

I open my eyes to see the water coming towards me.

I am not floating. I am falling.

Close my eyes once again, just in time for the-

* * *

CRASH

I open my eyes to see the front door slamming into the wall behind it.

Sonic quickly pushes himself off of me, still very exhausted.

I cannot speak.

I cannot move.

He turns around just in time for his face to connect with Knuckles' fist.

Crack!

This knocks him to the floor. He lays sprawled out next to me, on my right.

I turn my head to look at him. He was already staring at me. His eyes wide, full of tears. His cheek, already bruising and swelling.

Eye contact.

I lose myself in the blue abyss of his eyes.

Those very same eyes that charmed me all those years ago.

We share a moment before Knuckles pounces on his limp body, dealing angry blows to his face, one after the other.

His face, slightly denting in. The consistency of his skin resembling that of raw hamburger meat.

As I lay here, I can't exactly describe what I feel.

I couldn't say if it is anger, or fear, or regret, or sympathy. Or even all of those things.

I simply don't know.

Perhaps I feel nothing at all.

"Amy," he calls to me, shaking me lightly. "Amy, are you alright?"

I'm drifting.

"I... don't know."

* * *

"He's gone, Amy. The ambulance took him away. He'll be turned over to the police once he's treated."

The faucet drips water into the full tub. I sit, curled into a ball on the opposite end. Face in my knees.

"Are you okay?" he asks, calling through the door.

I can hear my shell cracking.

"I'm fine," I say. "I need to be alone. Go away, Knuckles."

"Are you sure I can't do anything for you?"

Silence...

"You can leave, Knuckles."

"Oh. Right. Okay. Bye then."

His footsteps slowly fade away, behind the walls of this defiled home.

Drip.

* * *

Submerged in water.

The harsh, salty liquid, filling my lungs.

Through a flash of lightening, I can see their silhouettes coming after me.

I am sinking like a stone.

"Your kingdom welcomes you," she whispers to my mind.

Something wraps itself tightly around my waist, and very quickly, I am dragged deeper and deeper under the surface, until it finally gets too dark to see anything, even the lightening.

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I've cleaned myself for the twelfth time today.

I look around the bathroom, setting the soap down in the dispenser next to the tub.

Ugly lime green walls.

I should paint them white.

Pure.

White.

* * *

I haven't bothered to get dressed.

I've just been laying around the house in my robe.

Looking out the window, I can see all these people.

Just walking along the street.

All with their own stories.

Stories I'll never hear.

Stories I'll never know.

All with their own problems.

I think of Sonic.

His blue eyes.

Wide open.

His face.

Swelling and bruising.

I try to imagine him laying there, in the hospital.

Sedated and restrained.

I think of Rouge.

I try to imagine what she's doing right now.

It's four in the afternoon on a Saturday.

I imagine she's considering getting ready to make her evening tips.

I imagine she does nothing but work these days.

She kind of lost her only friend when she found out I was fucking her boyfriend.

And that he was leaving her for me.

What can I say?

Fate can be cruel.

I used to think that I could manipulate the world around me.

Make it what I wanted.

I use to think I could always get what I wanted.

It's... chaos.

I guess I just got lucky for a good while.

It's a random series of events.

Chaotic.

And in this light, the world is oddly beautiful.

I think of Knuckles.

The smile on his face when he complied to my request for matching half-heart necklaces.

Our souvenirs.

His broken heart.

I think I'll finally let them all go.

I no longer get any satisfaction from looking in my box of broken hearts,

I will take them to nature, and there I will set them all free.

* * *

Sunlight reflects off the rushing water below, causing it to lightly shimmer.

I open the box of golden broken hearts that I've removed from their respective chains and collected over the years.

They're all shiny in this bright daylight.

Inhale.

Goodbye, little broken hearts of the past.

You are free, now.

Turn the box over and they spill out, only to get swept away by the river below.

Exhale.

I feel lighter.

My phone rings.

I ignore it and get in the car parked just behind me.

* * *

"Amy, it's Knuckles," he says through the closed door. "I really need to talk to you.

The knocking continues.

I installed a chain.

I slide it into place before unlocking the deadbolt and turning the doorknob.

I open the door as far as it will let me.

"Can I come in?" he asks.

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea, Knuckles."

"Sonic escaped."

I get the feeling I should really feel something here.

But I don't.

"How?"

"No idea. He's just gone from the hospital. There's no telling where he is right now. Physically or mentally."

"So?"

"It isn't safe for you here, Amy. Come with me to my island. I can protect you."

"I think it's best if you just go back alone, Knuckles. I think it's best if you forget any of this ever happened."

"You mean... us?"

"Just move on, Knuckles. It isn't hard. Trust me."

"But... Amy, I left Rouge for you! I love you!"

Tears forming in the corner of the only eye that I can see.

"No," I say, looking away. "You don't love me. You love the mask I put on for you. You could never love this monster for what it really is."

"Don't say that, Amy. I love you for who you are. Please, I'll do anything for you. Come back to my island with me."

"I almost wish that was true, Knuckles. But you have no idea who I really am. And you don't want to."

"I'd like to get to know you, then," he says after a short pause.

"Get out of here, Knuckles. Go home to your island. This isn't the end of the world."

I shut the door and lock the deadbolt, before making my way to my bedroom.

I can hear him knocking and calling me still, but it's already over.

It will sink in sooner or later, and he'll stop trying.

I take off all my clothes and stop to examine my panties.

Clean.

I'm late.

Should have been spotting days ago.

I'm so tired of it.

Tired of everything.

I lay down on my large queen sized bed and lay down on top of the covers.

I close my eyes.

So very tired...

* * *

I open my eyes in what looks like a giant castle.

Something moves against my breast, and I notice the infant cradles in my arms.

A little baby hedgehog.

Blue.

A boy.

He looks up at me with Sonic's eyes.

On the ground next to me is the knife that was in my hand before.

The one they used to cut their hearts out for me.

"I'm sorry," I mouth wordlessly to the baby.

I try to speak, but no sound comes out.

I pick up the knife and plunge it into the baby's heart.

It doesn't look all that surprised.

His pretty blue eyes slowly close, and he kinda smiles at me.

I look up, and for the first time in what seems like an eternity, I try not to cry.

I look back down at the boy, but he is gone.

I am alone, and the knife is buried in my chest instead.

Blood clouds in front of me, leaking from between my lips.

Once again, I feel nothing.

* * *

I open my eyes, and there he is.

He looks like a corpse.

I can't move or speak.

He looks down at me, holding a fire axe.

He smiles at me.

Those eyes...

Is this fear?

I don't know.

Sonic raises the axe.

I can't do so much as move my head.

Sonic brings the axe down.

I shut my eyes tightly.

...

Nothing.

I open my eyes again and he's gone.

The text message notification tone on my cell rings.

I can move again.

I pick my phone up from my nightstand and look at it.

It's from Sonic.

The phone says;

*************"i will always b with u"

I can hear the sea witch laughing in the distance..


End file.
